Guitar Heroes
by surefireglambert
Summary: Kurt gets tired of reading his book for English real quick, so when his best friend Blaine drops by, Kurt decides Blaine should teach him how to play guitar. Fluffiness ensues. ONESHOT.


_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times; it was the age of foolishness, it was the age of wisdom... yeah I'm done with this_. Kurt thought as he threw the book across his small living quarters at Dalton Academy. He sighed as he looked about the room for something else he could do, while still being productive, but decided to close his eyes instead, leaning his head back into the soft back of the armchair he was sitting in. He was exhausted from reading just the first half of the first sentence of that stupid book.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but some while later he heard a slight, hesitant knock on the door.

"Mhmm?" Kurt moaned, head still back and eyes still closed.

"Kurt?" the soft, singsong tone of the man on the other side of the door rang through the room as he gently knocked again. A grin appeared instantly on his face and his eyes popped open when he heard the voice.

"Come in!" the countertenor exclaimed.

"I can't, it's locked!" the man responded, mocking Kurt's happy-go-lucky tone.

Kurt giggled as he slowly stood up and made to the door, unlocking it and opening it just enough so he could see a sliver of the man on the other side.

"Yes?" Kurt asked in the most serious voice he could muster.

"If you don't let me in pretty soon, I'm going to leave."

"Fine, fine," Kurt said with fake reluctance evident in his voice. He swung the door wide open to reveal his best friend Blaine Anderson, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"'Bout time," Blaine said as he walked into Kurt's room as the taller man shut the door behind him.

"You seriously thought I wasn't going to let you in?" Kurt asked once they had both found a comfortable place to sit; Blaine in the armchair and Kurt leaning against the headboard on his bed.

"No, but I was getting inpatient, so I used the threat I knew would work." Blaine grinned as Kurt mockingly stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"Well then I should have listened to my gut and not let you in at all." Kurt winked before standing up again, this time in pursuit of the book he'd thrown. Once he found it, he opened back up to where he was when he threw it, putting a bookmark in to keep his place.

Blaine noticed these actions and grinned. "You need a bookmark to mark your spot on the first page?"

"First sentence actually," Kurt corrected. "But the bookmark makes me feel like I've accomplished more than that."

"Whatever gets you through the day." Blaine rolled his eyes, the smile still evident on his face.

"Well then, why did you come here if you were just going to make fun of me for my progress in this… wonderful classic I have here."

"I was trying to read that very book in my room, but Thad was being beyond obnoxious while playing Call of Duty, so I had to get out of there for a little bit."

"And how far are you in the book, Mr. Makes-Fun-Of-Other-People's-Progress?" Kurt smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, page four? Five if I'm lucky," Blaine said.

"You have no right to make fun of me then, you're barely farther than me!"

"I'm sorry! This book is just awful, I haven't understood anything it's been about so far," Blaine admitted.

"I haven't understood anything either!"

"You're on the first sentence!"

"I know, but it's so contradicting!" Kurt opened to the first page. "_It was the best of times_. Okay, we're good there. Then they go on to say _It was the worst of times_. Well which one was it? Good or bad?" Blaine started laughing as Kurt continued. "And then after that, if you aren't already confused enough, they go on to say, _It was the age of wisdom._ Okay, I understand that. But then, _It was the age of foolishness._ It's like, seriously! _What_ was this guy thinking?"

By the time Kurt's done ranting, Blaine is doubled over laughing, his hand gripping his stomach. Kurt smiled and took the time to admire the man, his bright smile, the cute face he made when he smiled, his perfectly coifed hair, _wait a second, this isn't right._

Kurt shook his head just as Blaine was beginning to stop laughing. The older man wiped a tear from his cheek and Kurt took this moment to speak up.

"Hey Blaine? Since you are here, I might as well use this time to ask you something."

"Anything," Blaine replied, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat, for reasons unknown to the taller man.

"When I was home last weekend, Finn and his new band were rehearsing in the basement—"

"Wait, since when does Finn have a band?" Blaine interrupted.

"Since about a week ago when him and a couple of his football buddies decided it would be fun," Kurt said. "But that's beside the point. I went down there to tell them to please quiet down a little bit, I could barely hear myself practice my piano two floors above them. That's when Finn went on about how I should learn how to play an instrument that you can _play cool songs on_," Kurt mocked, using air quotes around the last few words.

"I, for one, know a lot of cool songs you could play on piano," Blaine muttered.

"Me too!" Kurt exclaimed. "But anyway, he suggested I learn how to play guitar. He said Puck or Sam could teach me, but I didn't see that going over too well. So when you walked in, I thought, _Hey, maybe Blaine could teach me!"_ Kurt smiled, flashing Blaine the best puppy-dog eyes he possibly could.

Blaine pretended to ponder the thought for a moment, like his brain wasn't already screaming _It's Kurt! Why would you NOT want an excuse to spend even more time with him?_ "Alright, I guess I could teach you a little something."

"Yay!" Kurt squealed; clapping his hands as Blaine smiled. "When should we start?"

"We can start now if you want. I think I have a couple guitars in my room…" Blaine trailed off as he thought for a moment. "Yeah, they should be there. I'll be right back." And with that, Blaine took off down the hall in the direction of his room.

About five minutes and two more failed attempts at reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ later, Blaine returned, each hand holding a black guitar case.

"This one's for you," Blaine said, handing Kurt a case. He gently placed it on the ground and opened it, revealing a shiny, chestnut colored acoustic guitar.

"Blaine, this guitar is beautiful," Kurt breathed as Blaine took out an instrument of his own, an acoustic similar to Kurt's, but more of a beige color.

"My thirteenth birthday present from my parents." Blaine smiled. "Best present I ever got."

"Well then I don't want to use it!" Kurt exclaimed. "It means too much to you."

"I trust you," Blaine said solemnly, making Kurt's heart rate speed up once again.

"O-Okay, how should we start?" Kurt asked, attempting to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Well, there's some basic knowledge you should know first before starting any songs, maybe before any chords…" Blaine started. "How well do you read music?"

"Very well," Kurt replied immediately.

"Okay, that makes things easier. Then we can start learning simple songs while going over the notes on each string." Blaine smiled before motioning Kurt over to the couch he'd sat down on. "Now, I have to assume some teacher of yours taught you a saying to remember the notes on a scale?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Lennie, first grade music class," Kurt reminisced. Lines are 'Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge' and spaces are 'FACE'."

"Okay, we're already off to a good start. Now, the first string, which starts at the bottom," Blaine plucked the highest string, "is the high E string. So you have the notes E, F." Upon saying this, he placed a finger on the string and plucked. "And G." After moving his finger to a different position, he did the same. "Now you try."

Kurt looked at the guitar for a few moments before attempting to imitate what Blaine had done, ultimately failing. "Okay, I've only been at this for two minutes and I already have a lot more respect for guitar players."

"You should," Blaine teased, grinning. "Guitar is a very hard instrument to play, it takes dedication, a lot of practice, and a good teacher never hurt anyone." He smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Modest. Now can you help me?" Kurt whined.

"Yes," Blaine said as he stood up and sat on Kurt's left side, putting his arm around his shoulder and the other on Kurt's hand so it was pressed up against the neck of the instrument. He repeated the three notes, moving Kurt's hand along so it was doing the playing and in no time, Kurt was able to make the notes on his own.

"Yay!" he squealed again for the second time today. He placed the guitar carefully on the ground then leaned over to give Blaine a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!"

"For what, we've only gone over one string." Blaine chuckled, returning the hug. He wasn't quite sure the reason, but he didn't want to let go of Kurt when the man finally pulled away. There was something, safe, something warm, something _right_ about embracing Kurt, he just couldn't come up with a name to match the thought.

"For teaching me three notes on guitar. And it only took," Kurt looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

"Well at this rate, we'll have gone over every string by curfew," Blaine joked. He leaned down to retrieve Kurt's guitar at the same time as Kurt did, their fingers touching as they made contact with the instrument.

Blaine's breath caught as he made eye contact with Kurt, neither of them pulling their hands away. Before either of them knew it, Kurt leaned in and gently placed his lips on the older man's.

Blaine's first instinct was to pull away, to question what in the world they were thinking; they were _best friends_, nothing more. Neither had ever expressed the desire to be anything more, although Blaine had always secretly wanted this.

They pull away no more than five seconds after beginning the kiss, each beat red.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. I guess I've always had a crush on you, but it never seemed like you reciprocated the feelings, so I tried to ignore it, but just then it seemed right and now you're probably mad at me—" Kurt's rambling was cut off as Blaine leaned in and kissed him again.

This kiss lasted much longer than the first and it was much gentler, less instinctive. There was definitely passion, but not aggressive or forced, just careful and loving. When they pull away a couple minutes later, both men have wide smiles on their kiss-bruised lips.

"Does this mean…" Kurt trailed off, still smiling.

"Yes. I've always liked you Kurt. I've just… felt like someone as perfect as you would never like something like me and I didn't want to face the disappointment. But now that I know you feel the same way…" Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, allowing the younger many to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm open to trying this. That is, if you still do."

"If I didn't, would I have kissed you in the first place?" Kurt teased, lifting his head up to look his new boyfriend in his hazel eyes.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said, laughing. "I forgot about that."

"So what's next Teacher?" Kurt asked, picking up his guitar after giving Blaine a peck on the lips.

"Oh yes, the B string," Blaine started saying before turning toward Kurt again. "But I think I'd like to do something before we get started on that."

"What's that?" Kurt asked flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes.

"I love it when you do that," Blaine murmured before leaning in to close the space between their lips once again.


End file.
